Loud
by MadamAirlock
Summary: Poor Harry has the misfortune of a bedroom bordering Kathryn Janeway's.
1. Chapter 1

Warm fingers explored pale skin, tracing the natural marks and mars they found. They slowly moved downwards, over the small curve of a stomach and to the damp curls below. A soft moan filled the room, hips canting up to meet the probing fingers. A second set of fingers curved over a hip, gentle yet forceful in pinning them against the bed.

"Chakotay, please…"

"Begging already?"

She pushed herself up and crashed their lips together, immediately rewarded with a finger pressing into her. Their kiss muffled her moan as he helped her lay back and added a second finger, his hand slowly pushing against her. His other hand pressed against her thigh to keep her legs spread and pinned down. She stilled tried to push against him, trying to push his fingers deeper inside herself.

"Eager much?" He grinned and pressed his fingers further inside twisting them so his palm cupped her sex and his fingers could reach the sensitive spot along her inner wall. He pushed his hand against her harder, feeling her clench around him. His cock gave a throb in response and his groan was lost in her moan. "Is that what you want?"

"Fuck! God!" Her body shuddered as he added a third finger, her moan rising in volume and octave as she rode his hand.

"Come on…" He leaned over her to find a better angle for his hand, pushing his fingers inside of her and quickly rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Her breath came in short gasps as he pushed her to the edge, her body teetering until one final twist of his fingers pushed her over. She tangled her fingers in the sheets and rocked against his hand as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, her moans and cries the only sound other than her breathing. He pressed a kiss to her quivering stomach and pulled his hand free, wiping it on the sheets before he rested it on her leg.

"Better?" He smiled and settled between her parted legs.

"God, yes." She returned his smile and stretched her arms above her head, giving him a stunning view of her body. "But you know what would really help?"

He raised an eyebrow and slowly started moving his hands along her inner thighs. "And what would that be?"

She sat up and pushed him back, grateful her large bed gave them enough room to shift around. Her hands slowly unbuttoned his pants and inched them down her legs, pausing to press kisses to the appearing skin. He shifted and helped kick his pants off before his hand returned to her hip.

Her hands pinned his legs down and she settled on his stomach; he could feel her arousal against his skin and she could feel his cock against her body. She reached behind herself and wrapped her fingers around his cock as she sat up on her knees, her fingers holding him still as she pushed down on him.

Their groans mixed together as she moved until she finally bottomed out and came in contact with his thighs and stomach again. Both his hand gripped her hips, fingers firmly holding on as she adjusted to him.

"Shit, Kathryn…" He held her hips even tighter and watched her as she sat up and ease back down on him.

"You feel so good…" She moaned and pressed her hands against his chest to stabilize herself as she found a steadier, faster rhythm.

As she rocked against him, his hand slid up her side and cupped her breast. He massaged it and his other hand tightly squeezed her hip, helping to push her body down as he rocked his hips up. The added force pulled a loud cry from her, her nails starting to dig into his chest.

"Fuck, do it again," she managed, her legs shifting to give her better room to push against him.

He pushed up into her as she came down again, another loud moan filling the room. His groan echoed hers and he could feel his fingers bruising her hip as her nails dented his skin. She continued moaning in loud but short, stuttered cries with each thrust, and he could feel she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sprits…" His hand moved to her other breast and he caressed it as she started rocking her hips harder before moving it back to her hip.

With both hands on her hips, he managed to push up into her. She pushed down with as much force, his louder groans joining hers. Her body clenched tightly around his cock and it drew other loud cry of her name from his lips.

"Fuck, fuck!" she chanted, her hips colliding with his once more before she came again.

She managed to keep rocking through her orgasm, long enough for her body to drag his orgasm from him. She milked his cock until it softened and she collapsed against his chest. His arm wrapped around her and he held her close, their pants synchronized and their chests pressing together with each breath.

"I love you," she murmured as her breathing started slowing.

"I love you too, Kathryn." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and smiled, his fingers lightly moving along her back.

"We have to be on duty in four hours…"

"Mhmm. But was it worth it to stay up?"

"God, yes." She smiled and slid off his chest, instead settling against his side with her head on his shoulder.

He adjusted his arm around her and shifted to pull the blankets over them, simultaneously calling for the computer to dim the lights and set Kathryn's arm. He felt her smile against his neck and his arm tightened before he closed his eyes, waiting until her body relaxed before he fell asleep.

—

Kathryn was barely awake the next morning, even after a shower and a cup of coffee. Chakotay wasn't much better, quietly following her to the bridge each with a cup of hot liquid in hand. They entered an already quiet bridge minutes before their shift started, sinking into their seats with silent sighs and yawns.

"Report," Kathryn murmured, her eyes flicking toward the lieutenant in charge of the delta shift.

"Nothing to report, Captain," she answered. "It was a quiet night; we averaged warp 6.5 and are now four hours out from the planet."

"Good, thank you." She offered a smile and immediately gulped down her coffee as her eyes flickered the the view screen. Four hours gave her plenty of time to wake up.

The bridge remained quiet in the absence of any excitement. Kathryn waited for nearly half an hour before she excused herself to her ready room, barely stifling a yawn as she stood.

"Late night, Captain?" Tom asked, twisting in his seat to look at her.

"Mhmm," she held her mug loosely by her fingers and glanced at Chakotay.

"I heard Harry had a late night too." Tom nodded his head toward his friend at Ops and Kathryn followed his gaze to the ensign.

Harry leaned against his station, his bags evident even from halfway across the bridge. He seemed barely awake and concerned welled up inside Kathryn's chest.

"Ensign? Is everything okay?"

Harry murmured something incoherent and swayed against his station. Kathryn was at his side quickly and heard a few people stand up behind her. She ignored them and gently rested her hand on his arm, guiding him to lean against her.

He came too suddenly and pulled away, a look of horror crossing his face.

"Captain?"

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Um… yeah. Might've… fallen asleep," he admitted hesitantly.

Kathryn's eyebrow arched up, confused and concerned. "You fell asleep?"

"I've had a few late nights, Captain. I'm sorry." He took a step away from her and closer to his station.

"Go get some rest, Harry. You're no good falling asleep on your feet." She watched him carefully.

"I'm fine, Captain. Really."

"I'll make that an order, Ensign."

He reluctantly nodded and relinquished his station to a waiting ensign, leaving Kathryn to return to her seat. She watched Harry leave the bridge and sighed softly before turning her attention to Tom.

"Is there anything I need to know about?" She raised her eyebrow once more.

"No, ma'am," he answered immediately. Kathryn shot him a look at the title and he cleared his throat. "I don't know what's wrong."

She scrutinized him for a moment more, something telling her that he was holding something back. Deciding to wait for one of them to come forward, she merely nodded and stood up once more. "I'll be in my ready room. Commander, you have the bridge."


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay was waiting for Kathryn when she returned from her meeting with the planet's top dignitaries. Dinner was ready on her table and he smiled, kissing her softly to greet her.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Surprisingly well." She accepted his offered glass of wine and sat down. "It looks like there wasn't a mutiny on my ship, so I'm assuming things went well here?"

"As well as they did planet-side. It's nice to meet a race who want to trade and don't shoot on sight." He shrugged and sat across from her, pausing briefly before he dug into their dinner.

She hummed her agreement and quickly started eating, her hands already wandering before she got very far into her food.

It didn't take long before their food and plates were abandoned in favor of the bedroom, loud moans once again filling the room.

* * *

The bridge was alive with conversation and excitement when they entered the next morning, the beautiful, Earth-like planet visible to the side of the view screen as Voyager remained in orbit. Kathryn's eyes roamed across her crew as she made her way to her seat, noticing Harry once again almost dead on his feet.

She sighed and shook her head, detouring over to his station. "Ensign."

"Yes, Captain?" He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you need to talk about something? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"No reason," he answered immediately, barely getting the words out before he yawned again.

Kathryn hesitated. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head and resumed his scans. She lingered for a few moments before she started toward her seat, barely catching his added mumble, "Unless you could keep it down?"

She stopped for the briefest of moments, but quickly forced herself to keep going as she tried to process his words. Realization dawned on her as she sat down, and her hands tightly gripped the edge of her chair. She considered retreating to her ready room, knowing something of her internal emotions had to be showing on her face, but she bunkered down and remained sitting where she was for nearly half an hour.

"Chakotay, meet me in my ready room," she finally said, quickly standing up and trying to not make it seem like she was rushing away. She heard Chakotay stand beside her, but avoided eye contact until they were safe behind closed doors.

"Computer, display schematics of officer quarters," she ordered, sitting at her desk and tilting her computer so Chakotay could see the screen as well. She zoomed in on her quarters and pointed to the room bordering with her bedroom.

"Kim's?" Chakotay looked at her in confusion, shifting to lean against her desk to see the screen better.

"I think we've been keeping him up at night," she sighed quietly, her face quickly flushing bright red. "He can hear us and he hasn't been sleeping because of us." Chakotay stood up and laughed, startling Kathryn's gaze away from the screen. "This isn't funny!"

"It is. At least a little." He smiled and came around behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders where he started massaging the tension away. "We mortified our ops ensign."

"We did! That's not funny!" She looked up at him, looking as mortified as Harry must've felt.

Before Chakotay to reassure her, her door chimed and she reluctantly called for the doors to open. He stepped off to the side just before Tom walked in, the doors closing again behind him.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" She folded her hands on her desk and swallowed, hoping her embarrassment wasn't as obvious on her face.

Tom shifted where he stood and finally cleared his throat. "Captan, Commander… Talking about Harry…" He stopped and cleared his throat again. "There's no one in your section who does not know when you two are having intimate relations. And not just those sharing that section, anyone who walks through it knows."

Despite her best efforts, Kathryn's face flushed once again and she buried it in her hands against her desk with a groan.

"I thought you should know… And that's why Harry hasn't been sleeping." He turned to leave and she heard Chakotay snicker, unable to hide his entire laugh.

She managed to wait until Tom had left before she groaned again, her fingers pushing her hair back from her face. "Stop laughing! This is not funny! Not at all!" She stopped and quickly shook her head. "Are we really that loud?"

"You're really that loud." He grinned at her and she launched from her seat and smack his arm

"Chakotay!"

"Careful. They might think we didn't even wait to get to your quarters this time." His grinned widened even more and Kathryn smacked him again.

"No. No, no, no. Oh my god. I can't believe this."

"I can." He smiled and bent to kiss her softly. "You're loud and I love it. We'll make sure to add additional privacy settings to your quarters, and it'll be fine."

"But they know…" She emphasized the last word and looked at him, her hands resting on his chest.

"And they don't seem to care. If they did, they would've said something a while ago." He kissed her again, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "It's okay. Like I said it would be."

"I wouldn't use 'okay' to describe this and I won't admit to you being right…" She trailed off and leaned into his chest.

He smiled and kissed her head. "But I was right."

She merely hummed in response, her body relaxing as he resumed massaging her shoulders.


End file.
